El mejor regalo del mundo
by joni342
Summary: otro one shot. Bueno en esta histori diego planea hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños a shira, pero lo que ella no sabe es que ese día ella recibiria el mejor regalo del mundo. Lea si quieren averiguar que pasa


Hola. Bueno esto de los one shot es complicado ya que estaba dormiendo y tube un sueño y luego zas la idea. Bueno los dejo con un one shot de ice age espero les guste

Era una mañana hermosa y ese día se cumpliria un mes desde que diego y shira era pareja no de forma oficial pero si intentaban tener sus momentos a solas. Pero aun no podian ya que siepre alguien los estorbava pero bueno hacian lo que podian

Ese día estaba salindo el sol alumbrando muy fuerte y unos tigres dormian muy juntitos luego de una noche de platica

Ellos hablaron de sus vidas y de otras cosa

Diego se levanta muy siguilosamente y se aleja de shira

Diego: piz, piz, manny estas despierto

Manny: cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me despiertes tan temprann

Diego: enserio lo siento pero nececito tu ayuda deveras

Manny: ma tarde ahora no

Diego: es importante

Manny: ok tu ganas

Ambos salen de la cueva con mucho cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Luego se alegan un poco

Manny: ok amigo que es tan importante

Diego: ok mira hoy es el cumple de shira

Manny: deveras eso es genial... Que piensas hacer

Diego: ok pienso hacerle una fiesta pero que sea sorpresa

Manny: y cuando piensas hacerla ?

Diego: hoy en la noche por que

Manny: no se si nos alcanzara el tiempo

Diego: si toda la manada ayuda quizá si aunque... Solo intentenlo

Manny: si si sid no lo arruina todo tal ves si podamos, pero shira no crees que lo note

Diego: no y ella no recuerda que día es hoy y yo me encargare de despistarla un rato

Manny: o mas bien dicho todo el día entero si es que quieres hacerlo de noche

Diego: dejame eso a mi tu busca un lugar perfecto decoralo y has que todos esten ahi

Manny: si y no quieres que tambien escriba "diego y shira forever" en letras grandes en la montaña sargento. Dice sarcasticamente

Diego: si seria buena idea

Manny: ok mira solo por que eres casi mi hermano lo hare pero no prometo que lo logre ok

Diego: gracias manny te debo una

Manny: una o mejor dicho unas mil

Diego: no lo que paso en el barranco la semana pasada no cuenta ok

Manny: ok vamos despertare a los demas

Luego manny y diego regresan a la cueva y manny despierta a los demas mientra diego se queda con shira para que ella no note o sospeche nada

Luego de que los demas salen shira se despierta

Shira: aahahahaaha hola diego. Dise mientras estira sus patas delanteras

Diego: buenos días gatita... Dormiste bien

Shira: desde que duermo a tu lado o ensema tuyo duermo bien.

Ella se levnata y le da un beso a diego un la frente

Shira: y mi tigre como paso la noche

Diego: yo soñando con un algen que estaba a mi lado, aun que todavia lo veo. Dice viendo a shira

Shira: eso es muy tierno diego... Pero y los otros

Diego: a todos salieron muy temprano

Shira: no deberiamos ir a buscarlos

Diego: no no ellos estan bien mejor vamos a comer algo es mas dejame cazar algo para ti

Mente de shira: baya este amanecio mas amable cariñoso y lindo el día de hoy... Eso me alegra mucho.

Diego: entonces que dices

Shira: opino que si si me gustaria amorcito bello

Diego: entonces vamos

Ambos salen de la cueva y se dirijen hacia el lado contrario de donde se fue la manada

Con manny y los demas

Morita: y por que me nos despertaste tan temprano papá

Sid: si manny por que dinos

Manny: hay por favor es por una buena causa y ademas hasta crash y eddye estan despiertos no es adi

Crash y eddie: rrrrzzzzz rrrrrzzzz. Ellos estaban profundamente dormidos

Manny: despiertos dije

Crash y eddie: a si si sargento. Dicen como militares

Elli: que pasa ahora... No nos has dicho pero dejame adivinar se trata de diego no

Manny: baya eso si es ser adivino

Elli: la verdad te vi cuando saliste con el

Manny: ahhhh... Bueno la cuestios es que hoy shira cumple 22 años y diego quiere hacerle una fiesta

Morita: fiesta si eso es bueno, cun un poco de musica algo distinto

Manny: no es una fiesta cualquiera diego quiere que sea la mejor de shira y esto es lo que vamos a hacer

Con diego

Diego estaba cazando algo para shira y el queria mantenerla ocupada. Luego de un rato logro cazar una gazela y la llevo hacia donde estaba shira

Ella estaba echado en el suelo

Diego: ok shira el desalluno esta cervido

Shira: mmm se ve delicioso. Ella comiensa a comer

Diego: espero que te guste amor

Shira: si me gusta pero a que se debe tanta amabilidad

Diego: a que quiero que mi pareja la pase bien por que

Shira: no lo se pregunta nada mas. Ella continua comiendo hasta que termina

Diego: espero que te haya gustado

Shira: estaba delicioso pero ahora por que no vamos con los otros

Diego: no mejor corramos un poco

Shira: bueno si eso queres

Ella comiensa a correr y diego la sigue por todos lados

Mientras tanto con los otros

Ellos ya tenian un lugar y estaban decorando habian decorado con floter todo habian quotado las rocas molestas en incluso encendieron unas fogatas para yener iluminación el la noche

Elli: que te parece

Manny: me parece perfecto

En eso sid se cae de un árbol que estaba decorando con flores

Manny: si no arruines nada... Ahora regrecemos a la cueva y si shira prugunta no saben nada ok

Ok responden los demas

Manny: crash eddie informen a diego pero con suma discrecion

Crash eddie: señor si señor. Dicen anted de retirarse

Con diego y shira

Ellos ya habian echo muchas cosas habian corrido habian nadado e incluso escalado y ahora jugaban a las escondidas

Diego: donde te metiste. Dice olfateando para intentar de hayar el rastro. Pero en eso ve a las zariguellas que le avisan por medio de señas que ya podian volver a la cueva

En eso shira salta sobre diego

Diego: hay me estas aplastando la cola

Shira: ups lo siento pero eso te pasa por no estar a tento

Diego: bueno regresemos con los demas quieres

Shira: me parece bien

Ambos regresan a la cueva y diego estaba muy cansado

Diego: me ire a dormir un rato quieres

Shira: ok dulces sueños cariño

Diego se recuesta y no tarda mucho en quedarse dormido

Shira: a donde fueron hoy en la mañana. Le pregunta a ellI

Elli: a hola que tal... Pues a ningun lado solo por ahi por que

Shira: nada es que diego se a estado portando muy amable

Elli: baya yo no me quejaria de eso... Si manny fuese como cuando eramos novios

Manny: te escuche

Elli: era en juego... Yo que tu estaria contenta

Shira: es que lo estoy... Y no sabes cuanto pero hoy me canse un poco yo tambien ire a dormir un rato

Elli: ok descansa

Luego shira se va con diego y se acuesta al lado de su calido pelaje y ambos se juntan mas al otro sin darse cuenta hasta que quedan abrazados

Luego cae la noche y los demas salen a el lugar que decoraron

Diego: shira, shira, despierta

Shira: no molestes y acuestate que estaba mas a gusto con tigo a mi lado. Decia media dormida

Diego: lo siento pero tengo que mostrarte algo

Shira: esta bien vamos

Ella despierta y luego ambos salen de la cueva y comiensan a caminar

Shira: a dónde vamos

Diego: solo de paseo

Shira: de paseo en medio de la noche

Diego: si pense que te gustaria

Ambos siguen caminando y luego llegan a donde estaba el resto de la manada

Sorpresa gritan los otros no mas se asomaron diego y shira

Shira: y esto que es... Que es todo esto. Decia sorprendida

Diego: feliz cumpleaños gatita

Shira: lo recordaste

Diego: desde hace una semana

Mann: feliz cumpleaños shira. Dice dandole un pequeño abrazo

Elli: te deseo un muy feliz año shira

Shira: gracias a todos pero no tenian que hacer esto

Morita: a nosotros no nos lo agradescas agradecela a diego el lo planeo todo

Luego diego y shira se ven a los ojos

Manny: creo que tenias que decirle algo diego

Diego: si si... Ven un momento shira

Shira: a donde

Diego: solo ven

Ellos se alegan un poco de los demas

Diego: ok puede que no se mucho pero es lo que tengo, hoy estoy aqui shira para regalarte el objeto mas preciado de mi pertenencia lo traigo com migo todo el tiempo pero tu me lo robaste y hoy te lo entrego yo te regalo mi corazón quiero que te pertenesca. Dice señalando su pecho

Diego: por que es y siempre sera tuyo gatita y se que estara en buenas manos

Shira no dice nada ne nuevo ya que ella no esperaba un acto simbolico tan tierno de parte de diego ella queria abrazarlo y besarlo y que importa los demas ella se lanso sobre el y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza y una lagrima borto de su hermos ojo azúl

Diego solo la abraza con mas fuerza y ellos no dicen nada pues no es necesario hacerlo era obvio que shira habia recivido el mejor regalo del mundo

Por que por mas pequeño y sencillo que sea es eso lo que nos da la vida y al diego regalarcelo simbolicamente le regalo lo mas preciado del mundo

The end

Bueno eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado y si si diganmelo. Mi segundo one shot se los dejo espero lo hayan disfrutado y hasta la siguiente


End file.
